


After Party

by baeszler (riottkick)



Series: one million words [11]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Birthday Party, Daddy Kink, F/F, It wasnt mention kinda hinted at, Light Dom/sub, Open Relationships, Orgasm Delay, Packing rhea again lmao, Praise Kink, Slut Shaming, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, since well toni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/baeszler
Summary: After Toni Storm's birthday party, Rhea and you go home for an afterparty of your own.





	After Party

“Slut,” Rhea whispered in your ear as you leaned against the island. She had been teasing you all night at your best friend, Toni's party. Little touches to your thigh while sitting next to her, or her grinding up against your ass. It drove you crazy, and she knew it.

“Rhea, I-I'm not a slut.” you tried keep your calm as she snaked a hand down your pants. 

“Is that so hm?” she hummed. “Then tell me why you were begging to suck my strap after my birthday party?”

You had a feeling she was going to bring that up, but the thought just made you even more wet. “P-please, Rhea,” you gasped, hoping nobody could hear you. Feeling her fingers rub against your clothed clit.

“Mm, you want me to slide my fingers in your wet pussy? Right here, where we can be caught by all our friends?” she whispered leaning her chin on your shoulder. Before you could answer, she pulled away. “You can wait, Princess.” Rhea smirked, walking away to go back over to where Toni was sitting. 

You needed to calm down before joining the group, unable to keep your breathing in tact for the moment. The thought of her fucking you wasn't helping your case. 

Once you were able to, you walked over to everyone. Not wanting to be distracted for the whole night, you sat down next to Pete. 

“Hey, Pete,” you smiled, trying to get your mind off of Rhea.

“Hey, (Your Name), how's your night going?” he asked with a shit-eating grin. You knew Pete saw the exchange between Rhea and you at the kitchen. 

“It's uh, going well.” you said, looking away from him. 

\--------

Once the party was over, and you gave Toni a hug goodbye, you went to the car. Waiting on Rhea to get out, you decided to think of what you were going to say to her. After five minutes, Rhea began walking to the car, but it felt like hours. 

As soon as Rhea got in the car, she spoke. “We have an hour drive back to our house, and I really want to fuck you.” 

“Please? You've teased me throughout the whole party,” you whined, looking over at her.

“Maybe I should make you beg? Or maybe I won't even fuck you?”

Rhea didn't respond, instead unzipped her pants. “Come here, Princess,” she said, pulling her pants down to reveal her strapon. You leaned over as close as you could to her lap, wrapping your lips around what she had been hiding. “You know exactly what to do, good girl.” 

Sliding your mouth down onto the shaft, Rhea gripped your hair. “Such a slut for Daddy, aren't you? Sucking my cock in Toni's driveway,” she laughed, rubbing the hair out of your face. “I wonder what she'd think if she saw you like this? I bet she'd like to join.”

It was no secret you used to have a crush on Toni, and it always embarrassed you that Rhea would bring it up. Of course, it was to just humiliate you, and quite frankly? _it was working._

Pulling off of her strap, “How are we going to fuck? Your car's not that big, and we're in Toni's driveway like you said.” you rolled your eyes playfully.

“I never said we we're going to fully fuck right now, baby,” Rhea said softly as she pulled her pants up tp her thigh. “When we get home, I'm going to fuck you properly.”

\-----

Once the two of you had walked into the bedroom, you got on your knees. “You really love sucking my cock? You don't have to now, I just wanna fuck you tonight,” Rhea admitted, pulling at her shirt. “Plus, you won't need my cock wet, I'm positive.” Sitting down on the bed, you pulled off the rest of your clothes. 

“Daddy, please,” you begged as she positioned herself between your legs.

“Please what? What do you want?” Rhea teased as she rubbed the head of the strapon against your clit.

“I want your cock in my pussy, I couldn't stop thinking about it tonight.” you gasped as she pushed in, allowing you time to adjust once she was all the way in.

“You're so fucking tight, Princess,” 

“You can m-move now.” whimpering as Rhea slowly pulled out, just to push back in.

“Tell me, are you wet because of my teasing, or because of what I said about Toni earlier?” Rhea asked, slapping your thigh.

“Y-your teasing, oh god,” you moaned as she picked up the pace. Her thrusts going deeper into you as she gripped onto your waist.

“Are you sure about that, Princess? Wouldn't it be hot though? Me fucking your pussy, while Toni fucks your mouth or even your ass with a strap?” Rhea groaned and you began to feel your orgasm grow closer.

Rhea knew it too, and so she continued, “You're such a good girl, taking my cock. So fucking good.” She knew Praise was something you loved.

“Please, Please, I'm gonna-” you were cut off by your own whine when Rhea pulled out. 

“No, you don't get to come yet, baby.” she laughed, moving on to the bed. “Move up all the way on the bed. There you go.” 

On top of you, Rhea slid the strapon back into your wet cunt. You moved your hips up against her thrusts to cause more friction, you were close again. Rhea must have known you were about to ask when she whispered, “Come for me, Princess.”

Her thrusts sped up as she kissed bit your shoulder, smirking at your skin as you moaned. “Oh fuck,” you moaned, walls clenching down onto her strap. _”Daddy.”_

Once you relaxed from your orgasm that just hit you, Rhea pulled out. You were exhausted, needing a shower before you did anything. 

“Baby?” you said lazily.

“Yeah?” she asked, pulling off the strapon.

“Will you carry me to the bathroom? Need shower,” 

“Of course.”

\----------

After the two of you showered you curled up in your guises bedroom.

“So, Rhea…” you trailed off, running your fingers against her hand.

“What's up?”

“I was thinking about what you said - well, more like grunted, about Toni.” you admitted, turning to face her.

“You were?”

“I was, and I wouldn't be against it if we ever did include her one night,” Rhea looked surprised, but that soon disappeared once she leaned down to kiss you. “Plus, I even know she would top you.” 

“Top _me_?” you could tell she was trying not to laugh. “Top you? _definitely_. But top me?” 

You rolled your eyes, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
